


Tes mains

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Allusion to period-typical homophobia, Français | French, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Love, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Tes mains racontent notre Histoire. Tes mains racontent notre vie. Sur tes vieux doigts engourdis s'étale notre géographie. Te souviens-tu ? [Challenge de Mai 2019 • Collectif NoName]





	Tes mains

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Thy Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271191) by [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H)



Tes mains racontent notre Histoire. Tes mains racontent notre vie. Sur tes vieux doigts engourdis s'étale notre géographie. Te souviens-tu de notre première fois ? 

 

Dans l'obscurité de la petite ruelle à côté du bar sans trop savoir ce qui nous attendait. Ta main dans la mienne, un baiser qui se prolonge.

 

C'est dangereux. 

 

Imagine ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si l'on avait été pris sur le fait. 

 

Tu te rappelles, j'avais dis que le goût d'interdit rendait ça encore meilleur. 

 

Si tu me l'avais demandé,  je t'aurais satisfait dans cette allée, j'aurais tâcher mon costume gris en tombant à genoux devant toi sur le macadam sale. J'aurais tout fait pour toi, et tu le sais. Tu le sais parce que depuis soixante ans, cela n'a pas changé. 

 

Je me souviens de tes mains, de tes doigts avides et curieux. 

 

J'étais tout à ta merci et le suis toujours. 

 

Tu sais tout ce que j'aime. 

 

Toi. 

 

Tu sais comment je l'aime. 

 

Nous connaissons nos creux et nos vallons. 

 

Maintenant, nous connaissons aussi nos plis et nos sillons, nos rides et nos replis. 

 

Nos tâches de vieillesse et nos yeux que l'âge commence à embrumer. 

 

Il n'est pas loin le temps où ils se voilaient de désir, où une simple suggestion, un effleurement de tes pensées, suffisaient à nous enflammer comme de la paille trop sèche. Aujourd'hui, le feu est plus long à prendre, mais la flamme brûle toujours de la même ardeur. Que la chair nous trahisse, mais je me consume toujours d'amour pour toi. 

 

Rien a changé.

 

Tout a changé. 

 

Maintenant, dans la rue je peux t'embrasser, te tenir par la main. Je peux même t'épouser. Tu ne veux pas ? 

 

Tu as raison. 

 

Nous sommes déjà mariés. 

 

Tu me dis qu'il n'y aura rien de plus beau que ces deux anneaux échangés dans le secret de notre chambre un jour dans les années 70. Mais tu ne dis pas non à une seconde nuit de noces. 

 

Ton sourire goguenard n'a jamais changé. 

 

Nous n'avons pas changé : nous ne sommes devenus que plus nous-même. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est ma participation au challenge de Mai du Collectif NoName sur le thème _Vieillir_. Avec en défi de l'auteur•e proposé par ma petite personne, "L'écriture et le partage de fanfictions vous a-t-il aider à grandir en tant que personne ?" La réponse est oui : parce que l'échange a fait naître de nouveaux éclairages, de nouveaux points de vue sur des textes et des personnages, qui m'ont amenée à repenser ma conception de moi, du monde, de mon entourage. Cela m'a apporté une plus grande ouverture d'esprit.


End file.
